The present invention relates to a telecommunication system including at least one transmitter and one receiver, said transmitter being intended to transmit a signal formed by at least one pulse sequence of Ns pulses over Ns time windows, each pulse being enclosed within a time chip whose position within its relevant time window is defined by a chip number.
Data transmission methods using encoded pulse sequences are currently studied with the aim of assessing the relevance of so-called Ultra-Wide Band telecommunication systems (further referred to as UWB systems). In such a system, each transmitter may be identified by a signature formed by the above-mentioned chip numbers, which signature is in itself quite sturdy and may thus be reliably and accurately communicated to all potential receivers.
The pulses used in UWB systems are very short, having for example a duration lower than 0.1 nanosecond, which offers to such systems bandwidths at least as large as 10 GigaHertz, entailing high flexibility and hence numerous possible applications for such systems.